The Power Of Four
by NutterButter123
Summary: Parker Halliwell is the lesbian older twin of Phoebe Halliwell. Read to find out what happens when the girls get their powers. What powers will Parker have? Rating:T-M Contains Fem/Fem. R&R
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes 1

**(Outfit-Cream Mens Superdry Boxing Yard T-Shirt, Grey Nike Basketball Shorts, Dark Grey All Star Trainers, Grey Trainer Socks, Sliver Watch, Black Square Glasses, Double Wing With Cross Pendant, Black Eyeliner) She is played by Ruby Rose, Also please look at this like to see her tattoos:** **cgi/set?id=200775361(its Polyvore . com(No spaces)**

* * *

I Stood on the ladder trying to fix the chandelier with Prue watching when we heard the door open

 **"** Prue? Parker?"

 **"** In here, working on the chandelier." Prue called

 **"** Sorry I'm late." Piper said as she walked in into the room as I stepped down

 **"** What else is new?" Prue asked "Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"You know I am fully qualified to fix this right?" I asked, referring to my job as a Mechanic and my Masters degree in engineering as I drank from my bottled water.

 **"** I just- I didn't realise how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked ignoring me

 **"** No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." Prue said as we made our way to the kitchen

"What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach." I said

 **"** I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper explained as smiled at the roses and opened the box from Jeremy

 **"** So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" Pure asked

 **"** No, but this" Piper took out a tall glass bottle just may get me the job."

 **"** Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked taking the bottle

"Oooh" I smirked and took the bottle looking at it before putting it back

 **"** The ultimate ingredient for my recipe."

"Nice boyfriend" Prue commented

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." Piper said shocked when she saw our old Ouija board "Tell me that's not our old spirit board?"

 **"** Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." I said as Piper picked it up

Piper read the inscription on the back

"'To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will make you soar. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

 **"** Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Pure started to walk away as I glared at her slightly

 **"** You're always so hard on her." Piper sighed

 **"** Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"Excuse me? Can we not bash my younger twin?" I scoffed and jumped on the counter

 **"** I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper nodded

 **"** Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Pure smirked and walked away. I groaned and threw Piper a look before following her.

* * *

I watched as Pure fiddled with the circuit tester

 **"** I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue huffed and walked away

 **"** You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper said as we followed her

 **"** We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue suggested

 **"** Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper said causing me to look at her weirdly

 **"** Phoebe lives in New York." I said

 **"** Not anymore." Piper twisted her fingers nervously

 **"** What?" Prue's eyes narrowed

 **"** She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper told us. I looked at Prue waiting for her to explode

 **"** You have got to be kidding." she scoffed as she stormed out

 **"** Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us." Piper said as we followed

 **"** Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

 **"** ** _Y_** _ou_ haven't spoken to her." I looked at her pointedly

 **"** No, I haven't." Prue nodded "Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

 **"** No, of course not" Piper sighed "but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

"Why didn't she call me?" I asked myself rather hurt

 **"** And this is news?" Prue frowned "How long have you known about this anyway?"

 **"** A couple of days, maybe a week-or two." Piper nodded

"Yeah yeah whatever, when does my twin arrive?" I asked just as the door opened and I grinned when Phoebe walked in

 **"** Surprise!" she held up a key "I found the hide-a-key."

 **"** Phoebe, welcome home." Piper smiled

 **"** Hello, Piper." and they hugged

 **"** It's so good to see you" they pulled back "Isn't it Prue?" Piper glared

 **"** I'm speechless." Prue said mockingly as a car horn beeped

 **"** Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said sheepishly

 **"** I'll get it." Piper said grabbing Prue's purse

 **"** Piper, that's _my_ purse." Prue said crossing her arms

 **"** Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe smiled but it faded as Prue just stood emotionless

 **"** Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked

 **"** That's all that I own and a bike." Phoebe stepped forward "Look, I know that you don't want me here ..."

 **"** We're not selling Grams' house." Prue cut her off

 **"** Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked startled

 **"** Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations. Parker was already staying her when we moved back."

 **"** No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

 **"** No, I'm still furious with you." Prue nodded as I rolled my eyes. 'Every time' I thought as I watched them bicker

 **"** So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asked

 **"** No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

 **"** I never touched Roger." Phoebe finally said

 **"** Whoa." Prue said pissed that she brought it up

 **"** I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you but..." she was cut off when the door re-opened and Piper came back in

 **"** Hey" she called "I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner."

 **"** I'm not hungry." Prue walked

 **"** I ate on the bus." Phoebe said picking her bag up and walking upstairs

"I've not had my hug yet" I shouted at her before following her up once I cast an apologetic glance at Piper

 **"** Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper sighed

* * *

I followed Phoebe into her room, she was standing in fornt of the mirror and the TV was on

"Hey" I smiled when she turned and jumped into arms

"Parker! I missed you!" she squealed and hugged me tightly which I returned

"I missed you too" I let her go and we sat on the bed

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked suddenly "If you were struggling for money I could've helped"

Phoebe sighed and stood up "I didn't want to burden you" she admitted "You have given me enough money already, so much that I have _no_ idea how I'm going to pay you back" Phoebe ran her hands through her hair in frustration

"Hey!" I grabbed her arms "Your my little sister. My twin. It's my job to take of you. It's Prue's duty as the eldest sibling to keep us in line and help us out, it's Piper's duty to fix messes between us siblings and it's mine to look out for you." I said as Phoebe smiled

"And what's mine?" she asked sniffing and wiping her eyes

"It's your duty as the youngest to bother us" I winked "No, it's you that keeps on reminding us that we're a family. No matter how many times you and Prue fight. She loves you, we all do. Despite your many _many_ mistakes in life" I laughed as she slapped my chest lightly.

"I love you too" Phoebe smiled "is Aleera staying here?"

I smiled thinking about my Romanian Girlfriend, Aleera. We had been dating for 4 years and she stayed with us a lot.

"No she's visiting her parents in Romania right now" I spoke "but she'll be back next week I think"

"Good, I missed her too" we laughed before we heard a knock at the door

 **"** **I** t's me." Piper called

 **"** Come on in." Phoebe said and Piper walked in with a tray of food and drinks "Thank God. I am starving." Phoebe said

 **"** Figured." Piper smiled, she looked at the TV which was paying the news "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

 **"** Some woman got whacked." I laughed at Phoebe's choice of words

 **"** Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper said

 **"** Yeah, I should of stayed." Phoebe said looking down "Why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

 **"** And risk her changing the locks?" Piper asked "I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me."

 **"** Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

 **"** That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..." Piper said and was startled when Phoebe and I joined in

 **"** Her own childhood to raise us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phoebe laughed

 **"** And we're lucky she was so responsible. We three had it easy, all we had to do was be there."

 **"** Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister."

We looked up when Pure knocked on the door with a large blanket in her arms

 **"** This was always the coldest room in the house." she said putting down the blanket

 **"** Thanks." Phoebe said blankly as Prue nodded and walked away.

"Well i'm going to get changed" I kissed both their heads "Meet you down stairs" I got up and left going to my bedroom.


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes 2

Piper, Phoebe and I sat at the table with the Ouija board in front of us with our fingers on the pointer moving it around

 **"** When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asked

 **"** About six months ago - right before Grams died." Piper nodded "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

 **"** How romantic." Phoebe smiled

 **"** As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." we laughed

"Stop pushing the pointer." I exclaimed laughing

 **"** I'm not touching it." Phoebe stated

 **"** You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper said before getting up and heading to the kitchen

 **"** Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe called

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year." Piper called back causing me to laugh

 **"** That's disgusting." Phone shouted, before she started to whisper "Please say yes." we gasped when the pointer moved to 'A' by itself "Piper." I called, just as it then moved to 'T' "Piper, get in here!"

 **"** What?" Piper asked coming in

 **"** What did you guys do now?" Prue asked coming in behind her

 **"** Me? I didn't do anything." Piper said

 **"** The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Phoebe said as Prue and Phoebe stared at us

"I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'." I told them

 **"** Well, did you push it?" Piper asked

 **"** No." Phoebe shook her head

"Me neither" I said

 **"** You used to always push the pointer." Prue said

 **"** My fingers were barely touching it. Look." Phoebe sat back down and placed her fingers on the pointer, but nothing happened. Prue and Piper turned and started to leave. The pointer moved to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turned and looked at the board

 **"** It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue said

 **"** I swear it moved." I said as Prue left the room. I looked at the pointer as it moved again and this time Piper saw it too "There." Phoebe and I stood

"Look. You saw that right?" Phoebe asked

 **"** I think so, yeah." Piper said freaked

 **"** I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe said as as the pointer started o move again

 **"** Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper called as Phoebe picked up a pen and an envelope

 **"** Now what?" Prue asked when she entered as Phoebe wrote the letters on the envelope

"I think it's trying to tell us something." she held up the envelope "Attic."

We jumped slightly as a loud clap of thunder rung out making the power go out.

* * *

In the foyer, Piper was walking towards the door with Prue following

 **"** Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here."

 **"** Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper said shakily

 **"** It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue said

 **"** Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home."

 **"** That'll be cheap." Prue said sarcastically

Piper sighed "Prue, I saw that pointer move."

 **"** No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

"Prue, I saw it too" I said coming up behind them with Phoebe

"She's your twin, Parker. You go to your grave taking her side" Prue said irritated

 **"** We don't know that." Piper said reminding us of the point of the argument "We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. Parker said she couldn't open it either even when Grams was still alive" Piper walked across to the phone and picket it up "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

 **"** Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement." Prue said

 **"** What?" Piper asked frowning

 **"** I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue explained as Phoebe walked to the stairs

"Parker will go with you to the basement won't you Parker." Piper looked at me hard. I opened my mouth to say I would, when Phoebe grabbed my hand

 **"** Nope, we're going to the attic." she said pulling me to the stairs

 **"** No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue glared

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe and I made our way upstairs as Prue walked into another room

"Prue, wait." Piper called

* * *

Phoebe and I stood outside the attic door as she tried to open it, but like I said it was locked.

"Phoebe, I lived here for 14 months after you know..." I trailed off not wanting to talk about it. Phoebe nodded knowing I hated it being brought up "It wont open" I told her firmly, she sighed and nodded as we began to make our way down the hall. We stopped when we heard a creak, we turned and our eyes widened when the door to the Attic opened by itself. We walked and looked around, we stopped when a light shined on an old trunk so we approached it cautiously. I kneeled in front of it and slowly opened the lid. I frowned at the large old dusty book and pulled it out. I stood and Phoebe blew the dust off making me cough before opening it

"The Book of Shadows."I said making Phoebe step closer to me as thunder clapped. Together we read the first page

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

Piper and Prue came into the Attic

 **"** What are you doing?" Prue asked

 **"** Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, we found it in that trunk." Phoebe told her as we walked over to them. Prue took the book and opened it

 **"** How did you get in here?" Piper asked

 **"** The door opened." I spoke

 **"** Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked frowning

 **"** It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Phoebe explained

 **"** This? Do what?" Piper asked

 **"** Receive our powers." I said crossing my arms

 **"** What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked annoyed

 **"** No, they included all of us." Prue said before she read from the book "Bring your powers to we sisters four." It's a book of witchcraft."

 **"** Let me see that." Piper took the book as we made our way door the stairs

 **"** Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said

Phoebe frowned "Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board."

 **"** But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue countered

"Could you not fight for a few minutes?" I huffed annoyed

 **"** It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right guys, when you did that incantation?" Piper asked us

 **"** Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe said sarcastically

 **"** Well, everything looks the same." Prue said as we stepped into the foyer

 **"** You're right." Phoebe said

 **"** But the house still needs work." I said

 **"** Everything feels the same, so nothings changed." Piper said as we walked past a photo of us, non of us noticed that in the picture we has moved closer together.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, showered and dressed before making my way downstairs. I passed Piper who was also dressed for work and on he way our the door. I grabbed the keys to my truck and followed her out. I was met with Phoebe still in her pjs siting on the stairs

 **"** You're up early." Piper commented

 **"** I never went to sleep." Phoebe said around her mug of coffee

 **"** Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper joked as she sat down beside Phoebe with me on the step below them

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"You had a mop!" I looked at her with shock causing her to slap my head lightly

 **"** So what were you doing?" Piper asked

 **"** Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe asked

"She went to work early" I told her

 **"** Reading aloud?" Piper asked slightly worried at Phoebe

 **"** No." Phoebe smiled "According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

Piper nodded "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper stood

"Come on, Pipes. This is kinda cool" I grinned as I stood as well

"I'm serious. She practised powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time and control the earth, you know like plants and rocks. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters." I walked with them to Piper's car "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters." Phoebe ended grinning like a loon

Piper sighed "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum." Piper kissed our cheeks "So take that Nancy Drew." she got in her car

 **"** We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe called as Piper drove off.

"Well I gotta go" I said and put on my sunglasses "Do you wanna come with? I'll just be hanging around the garage"

"Do you ever work when your there?" Phoebe asked as we walked over to my 1987 Chevy black truck.

"Of course I do, but it helps when you own the place" I smiled and opened the door

"Well I'm going to just hang around here today" Phoebe said stepping up to the open window

"Okay, call if you need me." I said turning on the engine "Oh, and make sure if you do anymore reading, that's it's in your head head." I looked at her pointedly before blowing her a kiss and driving off

"Bye, Parker!" I heard her shout so I stuck my hand out the window and waved.


	3. Something Wicca This Way Comes 3

I parked outside the Garage and walked in. I saw five of my employees

"Hey Boss" Puck shouted as he worked on a car with Bobby and Andrew. While Jason and Emily worked on some paperwork

"Sup guys!" I called as I walked into my office. I threw my jacket and keys on the couch and sat at my desk. I logged onto my computer and smiled when the desktop picture of Aleera and I popped up. I missed her when she was away, I met her when she was still in high school, she was sixteen. We never started seeing each other until she was nineteen, I love her so much. I sighed as I got up and walked over to the coffee marker and walked back to my desk. I didn't notice the dead flowers in the corner blossom again when I walked by.

* * *

Mean while at the Museum of Natural History, Prue and her ex Roger where walking through a room

 **"** There's been change of plan." Roger said

 **"** Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asked frowning

 **"** The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger explained

 **"** Well, that's terrific." Prue sighed

 **"** Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised."

 **"** I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" Prue asked snidely

 **"** I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you." Roger placed his pen in his shirt pocket "Right, Miss Halliwell?"

 **"** Miss Halliwell?" Prue asked shocked "Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." Roger smirked

Prue glared angrily **"** Bastard!" she turned to leave

 **"** Prue, wait." Roger called making her stop "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." Prue shook her head and left not noticing Roger's pen leak in his pocket or spray in his face.

* * *

At Quake, Piper was in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she was pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore entered the kitchen.

"Your time is up. Let's see." he read off an index card "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

 **"** Chef Moore ..." Piper spoke

 **"** What?"

 **"** Uh, the port ..." she tried to say

 **"** Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

 **"** I didn't have time for-" Chef Moore cut her off

 **"** Ah-ah!" he nodded

 **"** But, but ..." Piper stuttered as Chef Moore put some on a fork and raised it to his mouth. Piper waved her hands around and he suddenly froze like a statue. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Hello?" she frowned, but she picked up a baster and filled it up with some port. She then dribbled some on Chef Moore's forkful of food just before he unfroze and put it in his mouth.

He moaned "Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." he commented

* * *

Back with Prue at the Museum of Natural History

Roger sat in his office facing the window on the phone

 **"** It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception," Prue walked in but he never saw her "but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." He swung around on his chair and saw Prue. "Prue" he said

"I quit." Prue said

"I'm going to have to call you back." Roger said before he hung up before he stood "Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue asked

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-" he threatened

"Don't threaten me, Roger." Prue said

"You know me." he smiled "Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour." he sat on his desk

 **"** Excuse me?" Prue blinked

 **"** I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me." Roger said smirking

Prue grinned "Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

Roger's face dropped "You're gonna regret this."

 **"** Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." she smirked smugly before turning and leaving the room

 **"** I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." Roger called making Prue stop and curl her hands slightly. She walked on again not knowing that she caused Roger's tie to tighten and choke him. Roger grabbed the scissors from his drawer and cut the tie off

"What the hell was that?" he wondered

* * *

On the sidewalk. Piper was in a phone booth.

 **"** Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." she groaned and hung up before walking out the booth just as her boyfriend;Jeremy walked up to her "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me." she smiled

 **"** I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?" Jeremy asked

 **"** Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?" Piper brushed her hair out her face

 **"** Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." he smiled

 **"** You always surprise me. How did you know?"

 **"** You prepared your speciality, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are." He praised

 **"** I get so turned on when you talk about food." Piper grabbed his hands

"Hot dogs, Hamburgers, pizza." Jeremy listed before they kissed.

* * *

Phoebe cycled down the road on her bike, when she was hit with a scene. In it she saw two boys on Rollerblades and they skated right in front of a car which hits them. When the scene ended Phoebe continued riding when she saw the car that hit the to boys. She stared for a moment, but she panicked when she saw the same two boys roller-skating down the street

 **"** No! Wait!" she yelled and increased speed until she was in front of the boys stopping the car from hitting him. The car honked and Phoebe fell side ways off of the bike causing the boys and the man driving the car to rush over to help her.

* * *

I sat at my desk finishing off the paperwork when I got a phone call.

"Parker's Garage, Parker speaking" I picked it up

"Hello, is this Parker Halliwell?" a male voice asked

"Yes, can I help?" I frowned

"I'm calling from San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Your Sister Phoebe Halliwell was admitted an hour ago. We have it on file that you are her emergency contact."

"Um, I'll be there a half an hour. Thank you" I hung up before logging off the computer. I stood and grabbed my jacket, sunglasses and keys before running out the building.

* * *

At the Hospital Prue walked up to the front desk where a handsome man stood

 **"** Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said

 **"** One second please." the nurse nodded before turning to the man "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me." Andy said

"Andy?" Prue asked surprised

 **"** Prue?" Andy's eyes widened "I don't believe it. How are you?"

 **"** I'm good. How are you?"

Andy nodded "Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

 **"** Yeah, Parker called, she said that Phoebe was in some kind of accident. She should be here in a few minutes." Prue said

 **"** Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asked concerned

 **"** Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"

 **"** Murder investigation." Andy said causing an awkward silence.

"Prue" I called as I walked through the doors of the Hospital

"Parker" Prue sighed

"How is she?" I asked

"I don't know" Prue said "Oh, Parker this is Inspector Andrew Trudeau. We know each other"

"Cool" I smiled awkwardly as the Nurse turned to us

"Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." the Nurse turned to Andy "Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thanks" I said

 **"** Thank you."

 **"** Thank you."

 **"** Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." Andy said and they shook hands

 **"** Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue smiled

 **"** You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?" Andy asked glancing at me

"Don't mind me" I held my hands up looking at them

 **"** Sure." Prue smiled and they walked off.

* * *

A short time later Phoebe, Prue and I sat at the bar in Quake

 **"** The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue said

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to either you today? You didn't freeze time, move anything or manage to move rocks, have a strange encounter with plants?" Phoebe asked desperately

"Can I get a beer?" I asked the bartender who nodded and passed me a bottle of Budweiser, I turned back to my sisters "I spent the entire day in the office working on paperwork. So no, nothing happened with rocks or plants nor did I freeze time or pull a Jean Grey" I sipped my beer

 **"** Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic-" Prue was cut off

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" Phoebe asked sadly "Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Prue asked, I turned and watched in shock as the cream moved towards Prue by itself and filled her coffee

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe said smugly

 **"** Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked uncertainly

 **"** With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." I spoke snorting

 **"** I don't believe it." Prue shook her head

Phoebe spoke to me "This must mean that you or Piper can freeze time or Control the Earth." Prue grabbed a shot of tequila and threw it back "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Pure said angrily

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it." I said as I finished my beer and we got up and left.

* * *

We started walking down the sidewalk

 **"** When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe said

 **"** Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue said

 **"** Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." Phoebe rambled

 **"** And this has __what__ to do with us?" I asked I pulled out a packet of smokes and lit one up

 **"** Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore." Phoebe shook her head

* * *

Piper sat in a cab with Jeremy

 **"** Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Piper asked

 **"** Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" Jeremy asked concerned

 **"** Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." Piper held one out from the box she was holding

 **"** Okay." Jeremy took and opened it 'Soon you will be on top.'" he read smirking

 **"** It doesn't say that." Piper laughed

 **"** Yes it does." Jeremy nodded

 **"** Let me see that." She snatched the bit of paper off him.

 **"** Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy asked offended

 **"** Of the world." Piper stated "Soon you will be on top of the world."

"Can you make a left on 7th please?" Jeremy asked the cab driver

 **"** You got it." he replied

 **"** Hey, I thought that we were going to your place." Piper frowned

 **"** We are" Jeremy said "but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing."


	4. Something Wicca This Way Comes 4

At the Pharmacy,

"I'll be right back with your prescription." the Pharmacist said

"Take your time." Phoebe smiled

 **"** Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked

"Aisle three." The Pharmacist nodded

 **"** Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Phoebe said

"So does vodka" I smirked, laughing when Prue hit me

"Not for this one it won't." Prue said as we wandered up the aisle

 **"** You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe commented

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue said

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" I made a face

"Well if I started to sprout horns, a tail and wings. Then I'm pretty sure I'd wanna be normal" I spoke ignoring Phoebe's glare

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?" Prue asked frustrated

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe said as we stopped

 **"** Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asked as she searched the shelves

"I see chamomile tea." Phoebe smiled

Prue turned "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move you headache out of your mind." Phoebe said making Prue stare at her with burning eyes when suddenly a bottle of aspirin flew off the shelf and into her hand "You move things when you're upset." Phoebe grinned

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head." Prue said irritated

"You don't believe me." Phoebe said annoyed

"Of course I don't believe you." Prue glared

I smirked at her before I spoke "Roger" I grinned as a few more bottles flew off the shelf "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Parker." Prue said as she picked up the bottles

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe said

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum." Prue said pissed off

 **"** What are you talking about?" I asked

"He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back." Phoebe added "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." she chanted. I laughed when all the medicines and bottles few off the shelves.

"Feel better?" I asked smiling

"Lots." Prue smiled back

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow." Phoebe grinned

 **"** Grow to what?" We laughed

* * *

Jeremy opened the door to The old Bowing building

 **"** Well, here we are." he said

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper shook her head

 **"** Come on, come on." Jeremy pushed "I have a surprise inside." They stepped inside an elevator and Jeremy pressed the button making the elevator go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Parker and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper frowned

 **"** Whoops." Jeremy smirked as he pulled out a sharp dagger **"** What is that?" Piper asked her eyes wide

"It's your surprise." Jeremy stepped closer to her

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" Piper shouted

"So am I." Jeremy stepped even closer "See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." he smiled cruelly

 **"** It was you wasn't it?" Piper asked scared "You killed all those women."

 **"** Not women, witches!" Jeremy advanced on her

"Why?" Piper asked

He raised his hand and flames came out of his finger tips.

"It was the only way to get their powers." he spoke before his voice changed to a distorted tone "And now I want yours." Piper screamed as Jeremy lunged at her. She threw her arms up to protect herself when he froze like Chef Moore and the Elevator also froz

 **"** Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." she mumbled trying not to freak out. She climbed out of the elevator, onto the next floor. Jeremy unfroze and grabbed her leg making her shriek. He tried to pull her back, but Piper grabbed a large plank of wood and hit him across the head making him drop unconscious.

* * *

On the way up the manor stairs I stopped and looked at the plants near the door. I frowned and held out my hand, I didn't know what I thought was going to happen, but I didn't expect the plants to grow in size and reach toward my hand. I dropped my hand and the plants when back to normal as I rushed into the manor

"Guys!" I called "I got Earth control" I told them making them smiled. I held out my hand towards the window and watched with wide eyes as a tree branch moved and grew apples "I didn't know that was an apple tree" I mumbled . "Where's Piper?" I asked

"Out with Jeremy I think" Phoebe said. I looked up as the front door opened and slammed shut

 **"** Prue?" Piper shouted, I frowned at her tone

 **"** In here." I called as Piper locked the door "Piper?" I asked worried when she ran in looking frightened and out of breath

 **"** Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Pure shot questions

 **"** Lock the doors, check the windows." Piper said frantically "We don't have a lot of time." she grabbed phoebe's hands "Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

 **"** Warlock?" Phoebe asked scared

 **"** Oh my God." Pure whispered

* * *

At the old bowling alley, Jeremy woke up. He stood and pulled himself out of the elevator. He ran out of the building "I'll get you bitch!"

* * *

At the Manor Phoebe and I were looking through the book of shadows

"Find anything?" I asked

"Not yet" Phoebe said

"Phoebe?" I asked making her look at me "Aleera come homes soon...should I tell her?"

"I dunno" Phoebe shrugged "It's big thing to tell someone. What if she can't handle it?" Phoebe looked down. She knew that Parker loved her family, but Aleera was Parker's first love.

"Phoebe" I started "If she can't handle it, I'm not going to abandon you guys. Family always comes first. _You_ always come first" I kissed her head and turned the book page when we found something "Get the girls" I told her

"We found the answer, come on." I heard Phoebe shout.

We sat sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. I had finished placing candles in a circle around us.

 **"** Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Prue said

 **"** Wait, I only count eight." Piper spoke

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe said and held up a birthday candle

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked

 **"** I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." I said

 **"** Alright, we need the poppet." Prue said

 **"** Got it." Piper held up the doll

Phoebe lit the birthday candle and placed it in the pot.

 **"** Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Prue said

 **"** Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Piper placed a rose on top of the poppet ""Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She pressed the rose thorn into the poppet and put it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

 **"** Let's hope it works."

We watched the poppet and rose burn, It then exploded and caught on fire

* * *

Jeremy was walking down the street when suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.

* * *

Back in the Attic we were cleaning up. Phoebe picked up the pot and had a premonition.

 **"** Wait! It didn't work." she called

 **"** What?" Piper asked

 **"** The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe said

 **"** How do you know?" Prue asked

 **"** When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy."

 **"** You touched the pot and you saw him?" I asked

"He's on his way here." Phoebe said and we ran down the stairs. We ran to the door and Prue opened it. I gasped when I saw Jeremy standing there covered in thorns. I stepped back in front of Piper and Phoebe when they screamed

 **"** Hello, ladies." Jeremy smirked

Prue stood beside me as we protected the girls. We slowly walked backwards when Prue used her power to throw him at the wall **"** Piper, Parker Phoebe, get out of here now!" Piper and Phoebe ran upstairs but I stayed with Prue. I wasn't leaving her here with him. I stretched out my hand and the potted flowers grew until they wrapped around Jeremy tightly, but it wasn't enough. Jeremy broke through.

 **"** Cool parlor trick, bitch." he said to us "You both were always the tough ones weren't you, Prue? Parker?"

Prue used her powers again to hit him into the wall and we ran upstairs

 **"** Phoebe, you're right, our powers __are__ growing." Prue said

 **"** Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper said as we started to push a dresser against the door and a chair on top of it

"You can't keep me out." Jeremy said outside the door "My powers are stronger than yours." he laughed "Do you think a chair will stop me?" we watched in horror as the chair slid off the dresser "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" the dresser slid away from the door "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away."

 **"** What do we do? We're trapped." Piper asked scared

The door exploded and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and I screamed

 **"** Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue said

 **"** The inscription on the back." Piper stated

 **"** The power of four will make us soar." Prue said as a ring of fire circled us. We took hands "Come on, we gotta say it together."

Together the four of began to chant "The power of four will make us soar." We continued the chant over and over suddenly a strong wind blew around us, but we kept chanting as Jeremy drew closer

 **"** I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy shouted as he exploded and disappeared causing the wind to stop

 **"** The power of four." Prue said

* * *

It's morning and Prue walked outside to grab the paper

 **"** Good morning!" Andy said as he held a paper and a cup of coffee.

 **"** Hey, this is a surprise." Prue smiled

 **"** I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." Andy said

 **"** So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

 **"** Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

 **"** Afraid of what?" Prue asked

 **"** Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame." Andy smiled

 **"** Hmm, good point, better not."

 **"** Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" Andy asked "You're hesitating."

 **"** Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?"

Andy held out his card and Prue took it

 **"** Take care, Prue." Andy said as he walked back to his car

 **"** Bye, Andy."

Phoebe, Piper and I came outside with Phoebe holding a cat

 **"** It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said to us

 **"** What did he want?" Piper asked

 **"** He asked me out." Prue smiled

 **"** And you said ...?" I asked

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue frowned

"I do. Although Aleera doesn't know, so I may be single by next week" I said sadly making Phoebe lay her head on my shoulder

 **"** Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper said and I coughed "And girls"

 **"** You two will not be laughing when this happens to you." Prue said looking at Piper and Phoebe "Believe me, everything will be different now."

 **"** Well, at least our lives won't be boring." phoebe said as we started to walk back to the house

 **"** But they'll never be the same." Prue said

 **"** And this is a bad thing?"

 **"** No. But it could be a big problem."

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Piper asked

"What can't we do?" I asked

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue said

"This should be interesting." Pipe commented

I waited for Prue to close the door when I heard someone call out my name

"Parker!" I turned to see Aleera making her way up the stepped

"Babe!" I laughed "What are you doing here? You wen't supposed to be back for another couple days"

"I got an earlier flight." she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I kissed her gently. I heard a cough and I looked up to see my sisters standing there watching. Prue looked at me pointedly. I cleared my throat "I have something to tell you" I said and pulled her towards the stairs and up them.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue watched us leave

"I hope she takes it okay. Parker really lover her" phoebe said softly

"They'll be fine. They've been through a lot, they can handle this" Piper smiled and left to the kitchen

Prue stood inside the house, she looked at the door and shuts it with her power.


	5. I got you under my skin 1

Phoebe, Aleera and I walked through the crowed at Quake. I was so glad when Aleera understood everything. I was scared that she would think I was some kind of freak.

"Oops, sorry." Phoebe said when she dumped into someone as we walked up to Piper

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper angrily

"Who?" I asked

"Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much."

"I don't see any customers complaining." Phoebe said

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?" Piper asked look at Phoebe who averted her eyes. I looked up as a girl came over

"Hey, Brittany. Ooh, I love that tattoo." Phoebe said seeing her tattoo

"Thanks." Brittany smiled

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins." Aleera asked

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." Brittany handed Piper some cash "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam."

"Okay, say hi to Max." Piper said

"Bye."

Piper turned to a waitress "Table nine please." Phoebe looked, spotted a guy and had a premonition. "Now, back to my dress."

Phoebe shook her head"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" we looked at him "Just glance, don't be obvious."

"I approve, who is he?" Piper asked

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini." Phoebe smiled

"How do you know?" Piper frowned

Phoebe smirked "Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition."

"What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed." Piper said

"No, you and Prue agreed. We abstained." I said

"Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head." Phoebe nodded

Piper sighed "That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant."

"Shh, here he comes." Phoebe smiled as the guy walked over

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something." he asked

"Martini, hmm, imagine that." Phoebe winked at us "I would love one. It's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" he asked

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?" Phoebe stood up

"Yeah." Alec nodded

Piper leaned over to "Prue is gonna be pissed."

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe said before she walked off.

"That girl" I shook my head mockingly before buying Aleera and myself a drink.

* * *

The next morning I sat with Piper watching TV and eating maple syrup covered pancakes while Piper whisked eggs when Prue came in

"Morning." she said

"Morning." We said

"What are you watching?" Prue asked coming closer

"Nothing." Piper turned it off ignoring my protests "Just a show."

Prue frowned "About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?"

Piper scoffed nervously "Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called."

"When?" Prue asked before taking a sip of my orange juice, she pulled a face "Parker is there vodka in this?" she glared at me making me cower slightly

"It's good for hangovers" I took a gulp "Anyway there is only a little bit in it" Prue rolled her eyes as Piper answered her question

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?"

Prue shook her head "No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex." Piper and I turned to shocked

"Excuse me? On you're first date?" Piper asked slightly shocked

"Slut" I smirked but flinched when Prue hit me with the dish towel

"It wasn't exactly our first date." she said

Piper smiled "High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." Prue walked away into the living room "Ooh, that bad, huh?"

"No, actually that good." Prue sighed "It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all."

I looked up when I heard Phoebe walking down the stairs

"What shouldn't of happened?" she asked

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper said as I said

"Good Sex"

"Hello." Phoebe smirked

"Thanks a lot, mouth." Prue narrowed her eyes at Piper and I

"Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting." Phoebe frowned

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asked as she walked off through the house and we followed her into the sunroom

"No, no, no." Phoebe scoffed "Do not change the subject."

"Don't dodge the question."

"It must of been at least after three." Piper nodded as Prue sat down

"I must be still be in New York time." Phoebe said

"Actually, that would make it later." Prue smirked

"Or maybe you and Alec..." Piper hinted

"Who's Alec?" Prue frowned

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant." Piper replied

"Excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing." Phoebe said making Prue pause

"Vision thing?" she asked "Please tell me you didn't use your powers."

Phoebe looked away and Prue looked at Piper and I

"Don't put me in the middle." Piper said

"Am I a middle child?" I asked frowning. I know that I'm Phoebe's twin, but I was still born before her.

"Not really" she said to me before turning back to Piper "I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed."

"No, we didn't." Phoebe shook her head "You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference."

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys." Prue glared "We have to be careful or they can get us killed."

"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us." Piper nodded

"Any _more_ you mean" I muttered crossing my arms

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all." Phoebe shrugged "Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of." she smirked

"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area." Prue said

"Abducting women? What do you mean?"

"I'm safe though right? 'cause I kinda look like a guy" I said "You know 'cause I have little boobs, short hair and talk and dress like one"

Prue rolled her eyes ignoring me and Phoebe who laughed "I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything."

* * *

I got in my truck and drove to the garage to work on the new car that was brought in. On the way there I was just about to pass the church when I saw Piper's car. I frowned and pulled over before rolling down the window and listening in as Piper spoke to Pastor Williams.

"Pastor Williams, you scared me." Piper breathed

"I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon."

"I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything." Piper shook her head to clear her thoughts

"Great. So what are you doing here now?" the Pastor frowned

"Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking." Piper said

"About?"

"Mary Estee." I rolled my eyes. I should've known this was about the witch documentary we watched earlier.

"Who?"

"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being..." She made a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning, the two laughed

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?" the Pastor chuckled

"Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches." Piper said nodding

"Witches, huh?" he raised a brow "Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely." Piper nodded and the Pastor left. I watched as Piper got out the car and slowly walked to the church doors. I laughed to myself and also got out my vehicle and leaned against the closed door with my arms crossed. I watched amused as hesitantly reached for the door handle just as she is about to touch it. Thunder cracked loudly causing her to jump and run down the steps to where I was laughing.

"Parker!" she glared "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to work when I saw you, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch you make a fool of yourself." I smirked "Anyway I should go"

"Yeah me too" we hugged and got in our cars before we each drove off.

* * *

At Quake, Phoebe handed a menu to a guy who sat with a woman

"Here you go." she said

"Thank you." the man thanked her looking at the menu

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?" Phoebe asked

"Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?" the man-Stefan blinked blankly

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world."

"Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman." Stefan flirted

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that." Phoebe glanced at the woman at his side who narrowed her eyes at the two. Stefan leaned forward and whispered

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you whispering?" Phoebe whispered back smiling

"Excuse me." the woman stood and left

"Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you." Phoebe nodded

"You too." Stefan smiled "Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. He pulled out a pen from his jacket and wrote down on a napkin "If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?" he asked raking his eyes over her

"In my dreams, yeah." Phoebe nodded and smiled before she walked away.

As she walked away Piper approached her

"A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?" she asked

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" Phoebe asked and Piper looked behind her

"There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you." she smiled

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York." Phoebe described

"Sorry, no." Piper shook her head. Phoebe turned to look, but Stefan was gone.

* * *

At the garage, Parker was working on a car when Aleera walked in with coffee

"Parker?" she called walking over to the car

"Hey" Parker smiled and kissed her cheek "What brings you here?"

"Well you know how I told you I wanted t model?" she asked "Well you will never guess who asked me to model for him?"

"Who?" Parker frowned, she was always hesitant with Aleera around men. Parker wasn't stupid, she knew that Aleera was insanely attractive and she saw the looks she got off of men. The last thing Parker wanted was some guy fucking around and hurting her.

"The world famous photographer, Stefan." she squealed happily. Parker forced a smile

"When do you get together?"

"I've to call and set up an appointment for this week"

"I'm happy for you" Parker smiled drinking her coffee, when Aleera left Parker could help but frown, there was something in the air and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

At Bucklands, Prue and a woman were walking towards an office

"He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants." the woman said

"I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied." Prue said

"He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?"

"Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé." Prue revealed

"Got it." the woman nodded "You ready?"

"Yeah." Prue nodded and they walked into the office where a man stood waiting

"Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist." the woman introduced

"Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house." Rex walked over and shook Prue hand who looked at him blankly.

* * *

At Stefan's photography place, the woman from Quake was tied to a table

"Please, don't hurt me." she pleaded crying "Let me go. Please, Stefan."

Stefan walked out of the shadows, showing his true old self. He had grey hair and was covered in wrinkles.

"It's Javna." he spoke in a deep voice as his eyes glow and a really bright light shot out of his eyes and into hers. The girl screamed as she turned into an old woman and Stefan was once again young.


End file.
